RollerCoaster Tycoon 2
RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 (or RCT2 for short) is the second installment in the RollerCoaster Tycoon series. The player must build successful theme parks to fulfill a set of objectives in various scenarios. The player can build custom roller coasters and tracked rides, pre-designed rides, shops and stalls, path systems, and scenery. RollerCoaster Tycoon uses the same game engine, but includes many more capabilities, such as more rides, the construction of custom buildings, extra rides, enhanced graphics, and a scenario editor. History Attractions Transport Rides *Miniature Railway **American Style Steam Trains **Steam Trains with Covered Cars **Steam Trains *Trams *Monorail **Streamlined Monorail Trains **Retro-style Monorail Trains **Small Monorail Cars *Suspended Monorail *Chairlift **Chairlift Cars **Ski-lift Chairs *Elevator *Monorail Cycles *River Rafts Gentle Rides *Car Ride *Haunted House *Ferris Wheel *Hedge Maze *Observation Tower *Spiral Slide *Bumper Cars *Space Rings Roller Coasters *Wooden Roller Coaster **Wooden Roller Coaster Cars **Wooden Roller Coaster Cars - 6 Seater **Wooden Roller Coaster Cars - 6 Seater (Reversed) **Articulated Wooden Trains *Looping Roller Coaster (formerly Steel Roller Coaster in RCT1) **Roller Coaster Trains *Twister Roller Coaster **Twister Coaster Cars *Hyper-Twister Roller Coaster *Compact Inverted Coaster *Inverted Roller Coaster **Inverted Coaster Cars *Corkscrew Roller Coaster **Corkscrew Coaster Cars *Side-Friction Roller Coaster *Giga Coaster *Limousine Roller Coaster (Time Twister only) **Limo Cars Thrill Rides *Twist (formerly Scrambled Eggs in RCT1) *Swinging Ship *Swinging Inverter Ship *Go Karts *Motion Simulator *Whoa Belly *Roto-Drop *Shake Box Water Rides * Dinghy Slide (formerly Water Slide in RCT1) * Log Flume * Splash Boats * Rowing Boats (formerly a vehicle type of Boat Hire in RCT1) * Jet Skis * Swans (formerly a vehicle type of Boat Hire in RCT1) * Water Tricycles (formerly a vehicle type of Boat Hire in RCT1) * Canoes (formerly a vehicle type of Boat Hire in RCT1) * Dhow Water Ride (Wacky Worlds only) * Water Coaster (also classified as a roller coaster) * Manta Ray Coaster (also classified as a roller coaster; Wacky Worlds only) * Flying Boat Ride (also classified as a roller coaster; Time Twister only) * River Rafts (also classified as a transport ride) * River Styx (also classified as a transport ride; Time Twister only) Shops & Stalls *Beef Noodle Stand *Infomation Stand *ATM Machine *First Aid Station Scenarios Beginner *Crazy Castle *Electric Fields *Factory Capers Challenging *Alpine Heights *Botany Breakers *Bumbly Bazaar *Dusty Greens *Fungus Woods *Gravity Gardens *Infernal Views Expert *Alpine Adventures *Extreme Heights *Ghost Town *Lucky Lake *Rainbow Summit 'Real' *Six Flags Belgium *Six Flags Great Adventure *Six Flags Holland *Six Flags Magic Mountain *Six Flags Over Texas Other *Build Your Own Six Flags Belgium *Build Your Own Six Flags Great Adventure *Build Your Own Six Flags Holland *Build Your Own Six Flags Magic Mountain *Build Your Own Six Flags Over Texas *Build Your Own Six Flags Park Expansion Packs * Wacky Worlds * Time Twister * UCES System Requirements *Operating System: Windows 98/Windows Me/2000/XP *Processor: Pentium® II 300 MHz or equivalent *Memory: 64 MB RAM *Hard Disk Space: 100 MB Free *CD-ROM Drive: 4X or higher *Video: 4MB Windows® 98/ME/2000/XP-compatible video card^ *Sound: Windows® 98/ME/2000/XP-compatible sound card^ ^Indicates device should be compatible with DirectX® version 8.1 (included) or higher. Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Series